


【Höwedes/Schmelzer】Dear主唱大人

by chingching27



Series: 各種cp拉郎配 [2]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本來最不喜歡不確定的終點<br/>本來只往前看想順其自然<br/>但是自從我遇上了你之後<br/>卻不能不想著如果如果<br/>——阿霈樂團《Dear主唱大人》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Höwedes/Schmelzer】Dear主唱大人

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【Reus/Schmelzer】情歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996071) by [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27). 



> Benedikt Howedes/Marcel Schmelzer
> 
> AU設定  
> 《情歌》續篇

我不是不想再愛，我只是不想再流淚。

 

Marcel Schmelzer仍然記得他坐在唱片公司會客室裏，緊緊握著手裏那份詞譜，不安地聽著面前那個工作人員滔滔不絕的畫面。

說了這麼多，不過就只是嫌我沒名氣嗎。Marcel在心裏苦笑，他深呼吸了一口氣，站起身來準備打斷對方的話，然而會客室的門卻在這時候打開了。

 

一個深褐色頭髮的男子探頭進來，和Marcel打了個照面。

「Maria，在忙嗎？」男子走進來，對著那名工作人員詢問。

『不，我這邊快結束了，Benni，需要什麼幫忙嗎？』Maria熱心的回答，同時眼神示意Marcel準備離去。Marcel並沒有接收到Maria的示意，他只是剛好有了相同的念頭，彎下腰開始將散落桌面的文件一一收拾好。

Benedikt Howedes的目光不經意地掃到桌上的詞譜，被其中一首歌的字句吸引了。

 

「這些是公司的新歌嗎？」Benedikt拎起了那一張，同時Marcel剛好也伸手來拿，他們的眼神對上了彼此。Benedikt率先對Marcel露出了笑容：「嗨，你好。」

『......你好。』Marcel有點吶吶的，此時他也認出來Benedikt是誰了。

混跡獨立樂界很久的Marcel，自然看過大名鼎鼎的地下樂團Flower in Heaven好幾次表演，Beneditk正是Flower in Heaven的主唱，也是整個樂團的靈魂人物。他是有聽說在經過多年的考慮之後，Flower in Heaven終於願意嘗試和唱片公司簽約，將他們的音樂作品正式發行，沒想到原來他們選擇的是這家公司。

「我是Flower in Heaven的主唱Benedikt Howedes。」簡單的自我介紹後，Benedikt的眼神又回到詞譜上：「這些歌是你寫的嗎？」

『嗯。但是看來貴公司對這些歌沒什麼興趣，我已經要離開了。』Marcel沒啥表情地說完之後，手上微微用力想把紙張搶回來，Benedikt卻不肯放手。

「可是我很有興趣！」Benedikt說，Marcel驚訝地抬起頭來，Benedikt認真的看著他：「我喜歡這首歌的歌詞，你願意跟我合作嗎？」

太過戲劇化的轉變讓Marcel頓時不知所措，他呆呆的望著Benedikt好半晌，又再度低頭去辨識被Benedikt看上的究竟是哪一首歌。

 

是我寫給你的那首歌。

 

在Marco離開後，原本打算把這張詞譜永遠封存的Marcel，陰錯陽差之下把它帶了出來，卻又這麼巧的成為他所有歌曲中第一首被看上的。

Marcel輕輕的吐了一口氣。

 

※　　　　※　　　　※

 

「所以那首歌是寫給你前男友的？」

陪Benedikt窩在練團室的Marcel懶洋洋的點了點頭。

 

Flower in Heaven的第一張專輯不出意外的大獲好評，而在90%都是他們過去幾年發表過的歌曲中，夾了一首由Marcel譜詞和Benedikt填曲的全新創作《Dear》，讓樂迷們都相當驚喜。不出Benedikt預料，《Dear》一炮而紅，在流行樂界打響了Flower in Heaven的名聲。

 

在銷售超過預定目標的慶功宴上，已經有點微醺的Benedikt一把拉過Marcel說：「Marcel，跟我搭檔吧！我不想再自己亂寫詞了！」

團員們紛紛吐槽：「Benni你那叫亂寫，那樂界有多少人叫做認真寫啊？」

Benedikt沒有搭理他們，只是專註的看著Marcel：「Marcel好嘛好嘛！我要把你預定下來！」

不知道是酒意還是羞澀，Marcel感到自己的臉龐一遍熱氣蒸騰：『不要亂講話。』

「Marcel、Marcel......」Benedikt疊聲喊著他的名字，撲上去緊緊抱住Marcel的身體，原本以為會聞到沖天酒氣的Marcel，驚訝地發現Benedikt其實並沒有喝得如他想像中的多。

他澄亮的眼神裏透著執拗：「我想做最好的音樂，寫最美的歌。你跟我一起好不好？」

 

如此相似的夢想，讓Marcel想不出拒絕的理由。

 

「為什麼會變成『前』男友？」Benedikt又問。

『分手的理由百百種，愛不下去了才是唯一的原因。』Marcel淡淡的說。他咬開了自動鉛筆的蓋子，隨手又在筆記本上紀錄下突發的靈感。

「從《Dear》的歌詞來看，你當時真的很愛他啊！」Benedikt不依不撓的追問。

『所以你每次唱這首歌時都像是用刀子在割我的心，你知道嗎？哈哈。』Marcel嘗試開個玩笑，抬頭對Benedikt咧開嘴角。Benedikt卻沒有如往常一般回他一個笑容。

「真羨慕他啊......」Benedikt的眼神和Marcel的眼神交會時，Marcel移開了目光。

他把垂在耳邊的髮絲塞到耳後，假裝沒有聽懂的低下頭去。

 

天長地久是種運氣。

而不是每一個受過傷的人，都還有勇氣再開下一盤賭局。

 

※　　※　　※

 

「Marcel，明晚你真的趕得回來嗎？」Benedikt右肩和右耳間夾著電話，手上不停筆的在樂譜上做著紀錄，同時對不斷前來和他確認各項雜事的工作人員點頭或搖頭。

Marcel從數千公裏外傳回來的聲音有些模糊：『當然，我說過這次巡迴，我每一場都會參加呀！何況這是最終站，我怎麼會錯過。』

Benedikt微微安心了：「那就好。」

 

然而緊湊的行程還是把Marcel拖到了最後一秒才匆忙趕進舉辦演唱會的體育館。他入場時燈光已經全暗了，Marcel在工作人員的引導下摸索著進入了會場。

Flower in Heaven的現場比專輯更好聽更精彩，一直是樂迷圈的共識。縱使和Benedikt已經合作了五年，聽過他們的演唱會不下數百場，Marcel依然會為每次的表演驚嘆。

 

演唱會的高潮出現在最後，Benedikt走上了舞台的中心，光打在他一個人身上，其他人都隱藏在黑暗下。坐在第一排的Marcel仰頭看著在舞台燈光下的Benedikt，褪去了剛出道時的青澀，Benedikt的模樣比當年成熟了許多，原先的斜瀏海往後梳起，深眼窩裏褐色的雙眸少了頑皮多了穩重，然而氣質的變化卻不影響他樣貌長得極好的事實。

Benedikt是他見過最好看的男孩之一，無論是當年的秀氣還是現在的英俊。

 

Benedikt接下來的話拉回了Marcel的心神。

「這是我們成軍十年巡迴演唱會的最後一站，也是最後一首歌。距離Flower in Heaven發行第一張專輯也已經過了五年了，這五年來，我們經歷了許多從來沒想過的事，有挫折有成就，嘗遍了酸甜苦辣種種滋味，很謝謝你們一路上的支持與陪伴，這系列的演唱會，全都是獻給你們的。」

 

在如雷的掌聲和歡呼聲過後，Benedikt又說：「但是最後這一首歌，我要特別把它獻給一個人。」

「五年前，我意外的認識他，任性的要求他陪我一起追求我的音樂夢想。這些年他不僅作為夥伴，同時也作為朋友，一路上支援我的創作。你們喜歡的每一首歌，背後都有他直接或間接的參與。沒有他，我不知道我能不能走到現在這個舞台。所以，」Benedikt的眼神移到台下，牢牢鎖住一臉茫然的Marcel。「請容許我任性的用這一首歌的時間，和你認真的表白。」

「這是他在我要求之下寫的歌，從來沒有曝光過的，但也許你們會覺得很熟悉。」Benedikt笑笑，前奏下去後，全場騷動。

 

前奏聽著像是Flower in Heaven最紅的單曲《Dear》，但是Benedikt開口唱後，大家就聽出來了歌詞並不相同，甚至不是同一種語言。

Marcel立刻就懂了，這是《Dear》的德語版，也是出自他手的《Liebe》。

 

雖然在英國出道，但Marcel和Benedikt都是土生土長的德國人，高中畢業後才離鄉背井，誤打誤撞的進入了英國的音樂圈。有一次Benedikt問Marcel有沒有用德文寫過歌，Marcel搖頭。在Benedikt的要求下，Marcel用《Dear》的樂譜，填了一首內容完全不同的德文歌，《Liebe》。

 

《Liebe》雖是用《Dear》的樂譜寫成，但是在Benedikt巧妙的變動下，原本濃情蜜意中帶著淡淡哀傷的曲風，轉成了輕快溫暖的甜蜜情歌。Marcel楞楞地看著Benedikt，Benedikt也始終專註的望著他。

Marcel一直都知道Benedikt對自己好，卻從來沒有，或許也不願意把那些溫情轉化成另一種含意。

 

本來想找個不會愛上的人，本來想聽首不會流淚的歌。

 

Marcel承認，他大概真是個膽小鬼。用盡全心全意去愛的一段感情結束後，他一直都處於不想不聽不聞的狀態，對Benedikt一直以來的貼心呵護和百般暗示佯裝不懂。Benedikt當然很好，太好了，只是最開始時他很疲累，之後他很害怕。

我們相遇時，我已經不是那個無所畏懼又堅強勇敢的我了。越美好的東西越害怕失去，越親密的人越恐懼別離，如果當一輩子的好朋友就能讓你永遠在這裏，那我寧願放棄牽著你的手、住進你心裏的權利。

 

但是愛情從來不是可以控制的東西。

 

進入副歌前，Benedikt溫柔的嗓音說道：「大家座位下都有一朵玫瑰花，請把它拿起來，送給你最心愛的人。告訴他，你是我天堂裏唯一的花朵，你是我親愛的。」

接著他用德文說：「如果你，終於準備好接受我，才請你拿起那朵花。」

 

會場內聽得懂德語的人都興奮地竊竊私語，東張西望。

 

Marcel知道Benedikt現在一定看著自己，他深深吸了口氣，彎下了腰。

 

關於永遠的那件事，我們一起嘗試。


End file.
